The present invention relates to a safety device for a door system.
Known door systems of this kind, and in particular automatic sliding or swinging-sliding doors of rail vehicles, buses, etc., which use for the drive of the door panel usually a pneumatic long-stroke piston-cylinder unit directly coupled therewith, operate, in order to obtain a sufficiently high closing speed, at a relatively high operating pressure and develop, when the door encounters an obstacle, accordingly strong closing forces in the order of magnitude of 1000 N. For safety reasons, the door controls of such door systems are therefore equipped with a reversing device including a contact or pressure strip extending over the closing edge of the door panel and an electric contact switch associated therewith which responds to the closing edge when a relatively strong squeezing pressure occurs and which then triggers an opening signal reversing the pneumatic drive. In this connection it has been found to be a problem, however, that such reversing devices are relatively trouble-prone in particular in the region of the contact or seal strip and thus offer limited protection in particular of persons against possible injury when the door closes.